Team K21
by lyze of kiel
Summary: This was a team assmebled for quick recond and seach and destory, they are condisered all MIA as far as anyone is consernd.2 arn't even nubmered spartans, they all end up in a hellish world far away form any human colonies.
1. Character, Data

I Team K21 alpha

A Spartan recon team pieced together for their speed and tactical expertise these men and women were listed as "washed out" in the program as to not raise suspicions among Spartans. Their leader showed great tactical ability during combat training beating out the other team by almost 40 minutes every time. One time they even over took the armoury and broke out of the training contest and beat their co's capturing 6 and only lost due to the remote shut down of their armour. This squad may be Spartans but there armour is not the same speed enhancing clad. They all were given the SPI armour to maintain stealth; the unit sacrifices the increased reaction time. However the shielding is superior in recharge speed it does not have the same beneficial effect. It recharges faster but where a Spartan with the mark VI will shake off an overcharge this unit will get burnt though. The shielding is almost more like a jackal shield in the way it is not at all affected by bullets the shielding system has being known to deflect sniper rounds and not break. This was given on the idea that these Spartans would be used against rebels not covenant.

All attributes are without armour exception of strength stat.

Spartan 054

Rank: Corporal

Name Mark, K, Lenard \Shorty\

Driver and sniper support of K21 Alpha Team

Born: 2523

Home planet: unknown

Height: 5', 10" Shortest Spartan.

Note: Needed new design for armour as the plates were too big to fit his small frame. Actually shrank from inculcations.

Weight: 257 pounds

Max speed: 59 KPH a close second for fastest Spartan

Strength: can lift and throw 800 pounds at least 30 feet

Bio: Mark was captured by UNSC in a rebel camp at the age of 4. When brought back to the ship he was found to young to be chargeable for treason and much more mature than normal for a kid his age. So as a result he was enrolled on the ship as a cook assistant. The ships jump drive was broken and getting back to a colony would take two years. They had landed on the nearby colony and over 2 years he had improved he's skills, he had started acting like a soldier, and even talked like a soldier. To the point where he was considered no long acceptable for a normal life. As a result he was enlisted as a navy cook, when he was checked out by the ONI his records landed on Halsey's desk. He was perfect for the programme and he had no family it was only a matter of time before he was found a taken into the Spartan programme.

Quote: "miss? I don't miss; I kill something and call it the target."

Spartan 065

Rank: Captain

Name: Marie .H Kantar \Marth\

Leader of K21 Team Alpha

Born: 2522

Home planet: Reach

Height: 6'7''

Weight: 266 pounds

Max running speed 58 KPH

Strength: can lift and throw 1200 pounds at least 30 feet.

Bio: After being in and out of foster homes Marie decided to escaped from her house one night. After being scared by a dog in the forest she ran to the nearest building. She snuck in and hid in the large warehouse, after a few hours she got lost. The next morning she found herself in an interrogation room. Her prints were taken she was identified as a possible rebel spy based on her ability to navigate the mine field she didn't even know she had gone through. She was detained for 3 weeks during her time spent at the facility her flash cone became ill so her parents thought she had died. Well the real Marie had been told the opposite that her parents had taken ill and died because, the base had found her DNA to match the Spartan program criteria she was enlisted. She became known to be a terror on the base, as she became a very "well developed" women, and after a few remarks and few broken bones. Men on the base had a slight fear of her. She probably would have given even a Spartan a hard time in a fight before the inoculations. She is a very skilled pilot, and astonishing hacker she was given a unique Neural Interface. It allowed her to connect to any AI port as if she was one herself. This was only in a very experimental stage and when she had connected to the system for the first time the base AI went nuts and KO'd her to keep her from crashing the system. She from then on used a basic AI to filter for her so that it would not happen again.

Quote: If I can't hack it don't bother asking any AI.

Spartan 056

Rank: Sergeant grade 1

Name: Darsz, M, Lennox \OX|

Sniper

Born: 2523

Home planet: Jericho VII

Height: 6'9"

Weight: 258 pounds

Max running speed 51 Kph

Strength: can lift and throw 1200 pounds at least 30 feet.

Bio: Darsz was playing in a play-ground when he was swiped and replaced with his flash clone. He had already been contacted by the Dr. H 3 times. In that short time he decided to go because from since he could talk he always said he wanted to fight in the military. In combat training he died on the second day, from falling off a cliff well climbing to get a vantage point. After 10 minutes of being clinically dead he stood up in the medical bay, stunned and unaware of his condition. He decided he was hungry and walk to the mess hall. As he walked Darsz ran into his doctor he immediately was sent to intensive care. After 6 hours he was released unharmed. During his training, inoculations, and missions he has been pronounced dead a total 6 times. The longest time was during inoculations he laid flat line for 22 minutes and only got up because of life support. In combat training he had only ever missed one shot with his sniper, the only person to know this, is under a threat to not release the information. After this event Darsz and Jacobs became friends surprising quickly. The only other shot he missed was against another Spartan at close range in paintball 2 days after inoculations. Darsz received the AI Late-Fall after he got his suit this AI primary function was to act as a correction unit in case Drasz was about to miss a shot. He has had many augments with it, over what will hit and what wont; He has only ever taken its advice once. Late-Fall absolutely hates Darsz.

Quote: "Me? Miss! No never, that's marks job."

Spartan 015

Rank: Master Sergeant

Name: Jacobs M, Tolks

CQB, seconded in command of K21

Born:2523

Home planet: Earth\Jericho VI

Height: 7'1''

Weight: 310 pounds

Max running speed: 57 kph

Strength: 1300 thrown at least 30 feet.

Bio: Jacobs's family moved to Jericho VI after he was born on earth. He was abducted like most Spartans, when he got to the training programme he pointed to each of the people around him one by one telling them wither they would or would not make it he was right on 90% . Out of the 10 people near him he got 1 wrong himself he thought he was going to never make it past the first cut. He has shown almost the same skill as Kurt in smelling out traps. During a training exercise he was believed to be the first Miss Darsz had ever made. Unfortunately the tape proving this was deleted. He became very good in the ring he once fought off 14 of the others in the programme in a game where all they had to do to win was grab a little colour flag hanging out of his uniform. He lost only one of the 4. All the other trainees needed at least 8 days to recover. Jacobs has run out of the known martial art's in the archives available for training. His mental health is at question as his way of fighting in close quarters is unbelievably vicious, they say no one really enjoys killing, but he does. He seems to hold a high regard for Darsz beliving he should be second in command.

Quote : "hey ever notice how, when a human neck finally breaks fully off it, kind of sounds like popcorn,... dam now I'm hungry"

Spartan 024

Rank: Sergeant grade3

Name: Francus H, Ammon \Frank\

Explosive and IED specialist

Born 2523

Home planet: Reach

Height 7'8''

Weight: 364 pounds

Max running speed 53 kph

Strength: 1250 pounds lifted over head and thrown 32 feet

Bio: Easily one of the bigger Spartans. Frank has a record of not talking very much after inoculations however he is a master planer. He talks so rarely that during a training op his CO actually thought he was mute. They carried out the whole op only speaking once when they met and using sign language. If not for his non-willingness to talk frank would have been k21's leader. Before inoculations frank couldn't be shut up he was considered one of the loudest kid's. His skills in explosives were noticed on only the 3 week of training. He had taken the flash bangs and managed to turn them to unfortunately deadly bomb. He killed a co that was chasing him though the woods his new design was so well made he was standing on it when it went off and was unharmed himself. He has beaten every explosive test given to him. He can operate any covenant bomb found so far, and most likely all that will be designed.

Quote by Mark: "just look at that! I bet he could make a bomb from tinfoil and dirt."

These two are not in the Spartan program but are rather side experiments of Dr. Halsey.

Spartan:

Rank: N/A most likely: Gunnery Sergeant

Name: Taith K, Zach \Zapper\

NCO combat specialist

Born 2522

Home planet: Reach

Height 7'4"

Weight: 320

Max running speed 60 kph

Strength 1100 pounds thrown 30 feet

Bio: Taith never actually was selected for the programme. His friend was taken by Dr, Halsey's team. When he saw his chance he snuck into the undercarriage of the pelican that was taking his friend. After landing in the ship the pelican was searched because it didn't match the right weight. When he was found he fought the marines he even continued to fight after getting shocked with a taser. After the taser shock he managed to get away. Taith ran into the ship and hid. Dr, Halsey found him in her quarters after he stole part of her lunch. She grabbed him as he tried to climb into a vent she had him "removed" from her room and put into cryo. At one point in the struggle he bit a handler, they took a vile of his blood to see if there was any transferable diseases. During the testing it was found he had a disease that slowed his reaction time a curable one. The disease had slowed him to a normal pace to be on par with the other kids his age, his DNA matched his file was given to the doctor. She didn't want him in the programme but his DNA didn't just match it was her ideal. So she snuck him in, gave him no number and never had him on any mission logs or even her own notes. Taith's friend died in inoculations.

Quote: "Only the strong survive,,, Then why is there still covenant?

Spartan: N/A

Rank: N/A

Name: Mitch H, Silverfolk

First Lieutenant/weapon specialist

Weight:290

Max running speed 62 kph

Strength 750 pounds thrown 30 feet

Bio: This Spartans file has been removed for national security. This Spartan was a pet project by Dr. Halsey, as a result she was allowed clearance into a part of ONI history that was considered banned. He is the result of her experiments based on the banned information. His face has never been recorded and his name was given by base authorities, He is not actually a Spartan and never went through inoculations, however he is extremely fast and on par with any Spartan out there when it comes to tactics. He has joined K21 after the lost of Dr. Halsey. He does use the SPI suit so it is believed he has had s ome neural enhancements.


	2. Chapter 1

Only 33 Spartans survived the final inoculations and after a few years all but a few remain. Only 33 that is the accepted number, in reality 38 is how many Spartans survived in the program these 5 "Dead" soldiers plus 2 others make up Spartan team K21. They are a group started on reach the last edition to where this story begins.

The room was full of light the computers were blinking on and off a Spartan team was buying time out side and the doctor was trying to beat time to finish her work. The only other involved is on no record. "Dr. Halsey you can't go, if team noble sees me!" "Be silent!" The clearly enraged Docter said. "Use this armour you should be able to use it. It's not as good as MJOLNIR body armour, but it shal do." The tall figurer grabbed one the plates looking at the quickly putting on every piece as if he had done it a thousand times "Thank you miss but." He was cut off. "After you have that on I want you to follow team noble to the Pillar of Autumn get into one of the longsword's and head for this planet." Dr. Halsey pointed to a space map "but that's almost a 2 week trip?" "Did you think I wouldn't have thought of that? Take this it's a portable chemical cryo pill. It will slow your heart rate and metabolic system so you can survive the trip." The sound of people aprocthing from outside was clear, then a voice. "Dr. Halsey its noble leader." "Hurry Mitch go, I need to finish this,... yes! I will open the door."

The forest was dense and not just with plant life, the air itself was suffocating with humidity. It seemed as if the rain turned to steam to make more clouds above. A group of Spartans trekked though the dense foggy rain. "Captain, This planets hell why are we looking for forerunner tech here?" "Were looking here, because Dr. Halsey told us to. Do we need another reason Shorty?" "No captain," Jacobs looked around confused his armour had radar problems from a battle before and never had time to repair it. "Great radar on the fritz how far Shorty?" "It's only a click away; we should be there in about 10 minutes" The captain took a knee and looked up as fast as her team copied her movment. "K21 radio silence! We got a high contact" The sky opened with eerie blue glow. When the clouds could not contain the light anymore a long streak of fire fell from the sky only a mere, 25 yards from the group. The wreck was what remained of a long sword, within the twisted remains was a warped suit of armour it's only difference from the groups was it had no UNSC markings.

"Captain any life signs?" "Yes Frank, his armour must be in lockout" "Think he has an AI," "not likely OX" I'm going to hook up and see if I can unlock the suit" the captain pulled a long cord from the back of her helmet, placed it in the AI slot in the back of the locked suit, after about 6 seconds of silence the arms fell to the ground and the person slumped. The hand on the injured figure slowly rose to make the hand sign for friend. The captain unplugged the cord and it zipped back like a vacuum cord. "He's awake just give his mind a few seconds to reboot. He must have taken something to get his heart rate that low without dying." Zapper walked over looked down and gave the body a slight nudge with his foot. "You move at all?" the radio cracked to life "yeah I can move just give me a second" when he stood up he was taller than even frank, way thinner but still taller. Shorty walked over, looking at the odd figure he wasn't quite human shaped. Shorty was crouched on a rock with his hands between his legs gun on his back, and when the tall figure turned something else became apparent very quickly to him as he was just the right height. "Hey frank, this guy's got a tail! I want a tail." Jacob cuffed short in the back of the head, "Why, so you can be more of a monkey?

Shorty's head snapped to Jacob's direction his mask went clear and the facial expression was as hostile as the planet, "HEY!" without reacting to the "monkey" Jacob continued "No offence umm," "Names Mitch" "so just Mitch, who are you?" "Thanks for not asking what, like most do, I was a genetic experiment by Dr, Halsey can't say much I don't remember anything very well. She said I was a pre-test for a program that would slow the covenant. I would assume that would be you guys," Marth looked up. "What kind of tests we don't have tails after all." "Well you don't because your goal was simply a grand increase in strength mine was increased speed, strength, endurance, balance and a great increase to my ability to hear see and smell. I think she went a bit far by giving me a tail and non-human ears." Frank walked over to Mitch he looked into the face mask without any concern for personal space. Zapper instantly spoke up before Frank went any farther. "Mitch, he wants you to take off the helmet"

Mitch began backing up from the Spartan, he raised his hand to the back of his head pushed in twisted and pulled the helmet off with one hand slowly showing the face beneath. It was surreal his face was indefinitely not human his face looked like a mix between a human, fox and a cat his skin was coated in a red fur his ears were rounded cat like and his human ears? As if they were never there. Now his muzzle was nothing like the old fantasy but his mouths muscle shape did make him more cat like. His eyes were gold with a bright blue iris his pupils were slits, somehow darker than the black of human's eyes. Jacobs took a few steps back and sat on a nearby rock. Marth was the first to speak. "you deflected what kind of test's?" Mitch almost looked scared at how she had picked it out, He thought the shock of seeing him might have made her forget. " well at first it was just to increase my ability's but after about 2 years it became more, some Forerunner DNA was recovered from a planet and they tried applying it to me as a result, my other DNA infusions accepted the change and applied it the Dr. never noticed a change. But since then all forerunner tech seams to make sense like as if we all ways knew how to use it. So they gave it to master chief and one other Spartan, "Kurt" I believe. I even fixed an old forerunner computer with it Dr. Halsey made some AI"

"You spoke of Dr. Halsey did she say anything about us or why your here?" "No there wasn't enough time you see Reach is probably gone by now. The Covenant attacked I heard she got away, but don't see how, I only saw Pillar of Autumn in space." Only the master chief and I got away from what I could tell." Marth called out, "Spartans were moving he must be sent for our mission. We are looking for a signs of forerunner tech rear I assume you're good at that," "Yeah I'm good at that but could I get everyone's call sign and name first." Each Spartan said there name as he looked across them.

"shorty! Mark " "Darsz! sorry they just call me by my name" "Zapper! Name's Taith" "Marie but that's captain to you." "Jacobs, the name! But I prefer bone crusher" Mitch gulped at that. "My names Francus H, Ammon call sign Frank" Shorty practically jumped off his rock beside Frank, Marth turned around and the rest simply looked. Taith looked at frank. "wow you never talk" Frank grunted and looked ahead. Mitch couldn't figure out if he had found his salvation in a solid team or got put in with a group of crazies that got kicked out for not being solider material the only one with a head on straight seemed to be Marth and Taith. Marth looked Mitch up and then down. "you have any weapons?" "Yeah but there only for close combat, have any spares" pointing to the rifles. " Darzs grabbed marks DMR off his back, " looking at the support sniper "what? you don't need it" and tossed it to Mitch who grabbed it out of the air and simply looked at Mark with some sympathy.


End file.
